


【冰霰】為了保護你

by Gummybear423059



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200207--
Relationships: Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin





	【冰霰】為了保護你

**Author's Note:**

> 200207  
> \--

「夠了，為什麼你總是要來妨礙我，從小到大……」

金國憲第一次在公司對宋有彬怒吼，他好不容易約到人事部的女同事吃飯，想跟對方增進感情，卻在餐廳門口看見宋有彬摟著對方的腰有說有笑，接著便收到對方傳來取消飯局的簡訊，瞪著兩人的身影憤而咬牙離去。

這樣的事不是第一次了。

每當金國憲對特定的人產生好感，想要再和對方有進一步的進展時，宋有彬就會出現，憑著與生俱來的幽默感，三兩下就將對方心裡原本屬於金國憲的好感轉移到自己身上。

宋有彬恐怕是一直恨著自己才總是橫刀奪愛，他們從小便一起長大，從幼稚園到大學畢業，甚至還進了同一間公司。

從小到大周遭的人總拿他們倆互相比較，受到讚美的往往是金國憲，他什麼都做得比宋有彬更好，自制力也比宋有彬更高一些，他不像宋有彬會因為好奇當個不良少年會是什麼感覺而違反校規，也不會因為懶得讀書而在深夜爬牆進學校偷大考題目。

但是，再怎麼恨，讓人累計戀愛失敗43次也夠多了吧。

「我知道你很恨我，但這真的夠了，到此為止吧。」

此刻金國憲握緊拳頭，不想看宋有彬的臉，而宋有彬並不意外這一天這個情況的到來，他將右手撐在金國憲身後的牆，俯身直視金國憲不敢看著自己的雙眼。

「你真的以為我是因為恨你才搶走你喜歡的女人？」

詢問的語氣無比平淡，聽不出一絲愧疚或反省，這讓金國憲的怒火被點燃得更高，忍不住瞪視宋有彬反問。

「不然還能是什麼……」

沒說完的話被突如其來的柔軟觸感堵住，金國憲的眼睛像是浮誇的歐美卡通驚嚇到眼球快要掉出來了。

「……」

眼前的人用平靜的表情，說了些什麼之後轉身離開，留金國憲傻在原地過了415秒才回神。

金國憲回家後什麼都不想做。

思緒亂成一鍋粥，洗澡的時候差點就把洗髮乳往身上抹，他開始回憶小時候宋有彬總是不管做什麼都會跟他分享，還告訴他世上的女生都是魔女，不能隨意靠近。

當時金國憲還問「那你為什麼可以靠近魔女？」，宋有彬則說「我是為了消滅魔女，讓魔女沒辦法傷害你。」

「那你自己呢？你也有可能被魔女傷害呀。

「不會的。」

「為什麼？」

「……因為魔女吸引不了我，他們的魔法對我無效。」

  
  


以為只是童言童語而沒有多加在意，現在回想起來，那是在說他根本不喜歡女人……？

心臟越跳越快，金國憲決定早點睡覺別再繼續思考下去，躺在床上開始數羊。

一隻、兩隻……

  
  
  
  


三千零七隻……

  
  
  


時針滴答滴答，幾小時過去還沒入睡，只好繼續數著。

  
  
  
  


一萬五千隻……

  
  
  
  


天亮了。

金國憲拿起枕邊的手機，看也不看的撥打快捷鍵向公司請事假，然後把棉被拉到蓋住頭的高度，覺得快煩死了，因為他老是想起那句話。

  
  


宋有彬走前對他的耳語，成了金國憲失眠的原因。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「從小到大，我喜歡的一直都是你。」


End file.
